


Gift

by enomis57



Category: Half-Blood Prince - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remus often breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enomis57/pseuds/enomis57
Summary: Remus contemplates the only gift he can give Tonks. Just a little drabble.





	Gift

“You are just being silly, Remus,” Molly had muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had arrived at The Burrow for Christmas. 

 

She glared at him, her usual expression when it came to him lately, as he ignored her and left the kitchen. It seemed juvenile but he needed to escape her and hide out with the rest of the Weasleys. He didn’t think he could calmly take another one of her lectures. If he had known it was going to be like this he would have stayed at home. He did not want to be alone though. He did not want time on his hands to think. So instead he had to endure hearing every day how silly he was being.

 

Yes he had been silly. The whole thing was just that, silly.

 

Silly that he had thought it was possible in the first place.

 

Silly that he had allowed her to hope.

 

Silly that he had allowed himself to hope.

 

Silly that he had let her fall in love with him.

 

Silly that he had fallen so completely in love with her in return.

 

Silly that he no longer felt whole without her in his life.

 

Silly that even now, he sat with the small box in his pocket.

 

Silly that he had seen it and thought of her instantly.

 

Silly that he had held onto it for months waiting for the perfect time to give her this small gift.

 

Silly that even now he was struggling with wanting to see her but knowing that the consequences of that would not be helpful to either of them.

 

Yes, he, Remus Lupin, was being silly.

 

He would continue to be silly as long as he had the willpower to do so. That was his real gift to her. The only gift he could afford to give her right now.


End file.
